Ever After
by MorganW
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since Bella was born. Something happend to Charlie and Renee died. Bella has always liked Edward a little more than to be friends. What happens during the 2 months she has to stay with Edward and his family? R&R! FLUFF!
1. Chapter One: Moving

A/N: Hey ya'll! I know that I need to update on Find Me, but I got this story stuck in my head and I just wanted to know if I should continue this AND Find Me. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Stephenie Meyer's fabulous work.

Chapter One: Dates and Accidents

Edward and I have best friends since the day I was born. When I got older I realized that I liked Edward a lot more than I should. I was born in Forks and am now 17 and attending Forks High School. When I was 11 my mother died and Edward was always there for me. Carlisle, the local doctor, and Esme, the nicest mother you will ever meet, adopted Edward. Alice and Emmett are the Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales. Jasper and Alice are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together.

Tonight I have a date with Mike Newton. But there seems to be a problem.

'Bella, I don't like you going out with Newton.' Edward said in a concerning tone and pleading eyes.

'Why not? I don't complain when you go out with Jessica.' I argued and that was true. I hated Jessica with a passion. Everyone knew that she was just using Edward to make Mike jealous, but Edward was either clueless or trying not to believe it. I felt bad for him because I knew that he was just being used.

'I know that…but I don't know…I just don't like him, Bella.' Edward looked down as if he was hanging his head in shame.

'Awwwwwe! Is Eddie getting all protective?' I joked using a baby voice. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry.'

'For what?' I asked confused.

'For trying to talk you out of your date when all you ever did was support me. I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good friend am I?' He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me to pull me into a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his warm, muscular chest.

'Don't say that Edward. You were only caring for me and that's what makes you a good friend. My best friend.' There was a moment of silence as we just stood there in each other's arms. 'Oh and just for the record, I hate Jessica.' I said into his shoulder.

Her leaned back to look into my eyes, but kept his arms wrapped around me. 'Why do you hate her? I thought that you and Jessica were friends.'

I laughed a sarcastic laugh and looked into his beautiful green eyes. 'No. We were never friends. I just said that so you would be happy.' I admitted.

'Well, why do you hate her?'

'Do you promise that you wont get mad?' I asked breaking away from his gaze in my eyes to look at the wall. He lifted my head back up with his index finger and leaned in so our faces were level and our bodies were together. His face was only inches away from my face and I could smell his warm, sweet breath on my face.

'I would never be mad at you.' He breathed. All of a sudden my breath caught. 'Breath Bella.' He whispered.

'Well…its just…I think…' I started to mumble.

'What?' he breathed in my face again.

'Fine.' I took a deep breath, 'I think that Jessica is using you to get Mike.' I looked at him and his expression was stunned. It would break my heart if I ever saw Edward hurt. Just visualizing what his expression would look like brought tears to my eyes.

I started to cry, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just didn't want you to break up with someone you love because of me-' I was cut off by Edward.

'Its okay, Bella. I'm not angry with you.' He whispered and held me tighter and closer, brushing my hair while I cried in his chest. He whispered comforting words to me. Once I calmed down I didn't fell like going on that date anymore.

'I have to make a phone call.' I said while Edward was whipping away my tears. He nodded and let go of me. I called Mike to cancel the date. I could tell that he was disappointed, but I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure Edward was ok.

When I got off the phone it rang right before I could go back into the living room with Edward. 'Hello?'

'Yes, hello, Bella. This is Carlisle. I have some news for you about your father.'

'What happened?!' I was panicking. Right then Edward came in and sat in my father's kitchen chair.

'Calm down. Everything is fine. Charlie was on call and got in a speed chase and wrecked. He will me fine but he will be in the hospital for about two months.'

'Oh, thank you Carlisle.'

'Your welcome, Bella. I was also wondering if you would like to stay with us while your father is in the hospital?'

'Um…ok. Why not? I will pack my things and be over later. Thank you Carlisle.'

'Your welcome and goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

I hung up the phone and turned to look at Edward. 'Guess I'm staying with you guys for two months. I hope you are ok with that.'

'Why would you say something like that? You know I love it when you come over.'

I blushed and then I realized who was going to be over there tonight, 'But what is Jessica going to think when she spends the night with Alice tonight?' I was starting to freak out now.

'Don't worry about Jessica. I will talk to her.'

'Thank you, Edward.'

'No problem.' And with that he gave me another hug. Then I went upstairs to my room and packed all my clothes and everything else necessary. I went back the kitchen to see Edward sitting in the kitchen chair still. I gave him a smile and he instantly got up and opened the front door for me.

He grabbed my bags and set them in the backseat of his Volvo, while I slipped into the passenger seat up front. He quickly went to his side after making sure that I wouldn't hurt myself getting into the car. In no time at all we were at his house and he was carrying my bags to my spare bedroom.

We all went into the living room to watch some TV when I saw something that made my entire body flare with fury…

A/N: Ha! What is making Bella so mad? I will have the next chapter posted later today!

Enjoy!

Topaz Lover


	2. Chapter Two: Screams

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! It's like Christmas!**

**Okay. Just to clear some things up. Edward and Alice are humans…for now! Mwhahaha! Now read on to see what is making Bella pissed!**

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm going to put on because I know that I will forget in the future. I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Two: Screams

_We all went into the living room to watch some TV when I saw something that made my entire body flare with fury…_

There sat the demon herself. Jessica Stanley. She was sitting on the couch acting like she was listening to Alice and Rosalie about going to the mall sometime. She never gave Edward a second look, but when she saw me I saw a look of anger, jealousy, and then they turned evil and mischievous.

'Edward!' she exclaimed and ran to him. He flinched at first and then quickly regained his posture to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Seeing him do that made me feel like my heart was just ripped from my chest. For some reason I felt like going up to her and beating the shit out of her and tell her that Edward was all mine.

Then I remembered the conversation that Edward and I had before we left. I looked at him with pained eyes and a sheepish grin. He just mouthed 'Don't worry.'

As Edward got done mouthing that, Jessica opened her eyes that were closed to look at me with a smile that was just pure evil, and her eyes were hard. Instantly I knew that she was mocking me, knowing she had something that I couldn't. She was taunting Edward I front of me to get me angry.

Edward broke their hug and started to head up the stairs. I followed close behind him. We stopped at a dark oak door. 'This will be your room. I hope you like it.'

He opened the door and carried in my stuff, and set it next to the walk-in-closet. I saw a queen sized bed in the corner of the room with a dark blue comfiture and topaz designs on it. The same with the pillowcases. It was made completely of silk. I ran over to it, surprising myself when I didn't trip, and jump on the bed.

Edward chuckled and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I was lying on my back looking at him with my hands behind my head. 'I take that as a yes.' He chuckled and ruffled my hair, and smiled a break-taking smile.

I smiled and nodded. Then something popped in my head, 'Why is Jessica here?' I asked.

'Because she said she wanted to spend the night with Alice. Alice doesn't like Jessica that much either. She thinks the same way you do.' He replied as if it were nothing.

'How can you just listen to me and not be upset?' I asked in a whisper. I looked down sadly. I could feel the weight on the bed shift and I thought that he had gotten up. When I looked up a little I saw him leaning in so his perfect lips were next to my ear.

'Because I agree with you.' He whispered seductively in my ear. My hand snapped up and looked at him astonished. But when I looked at him I saw a devilish and mischievous smile place o his flawless lips and playfulness contain every ounce in his eyes.

'Edward.' I warned, but he didn't listen. In seconds Edward had my hands pinned above my head and he placed his knees on either side of my waist tickling me to death! I looked down at our positions and I blushed a dark red. Edward noticed this and smirked at me. He continued to tickle me and I was laughing so hard I only managed to get out 'Edward…stop!…can't…breath!…' then his hand accidentally flipped my shirt up a bit and it showed my flat stomach. 'Edward!' I yelped.

At that moment we heard someone clear their throat loudly. We both jumped in surprise and quickly straightened ourselves up on the bed. Edward was now sitting on the edge of the bed and I was sitting cross legged hugging a soft pillow.

It was Jessica. She gracefully walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. I rolled my eyes and just smiled. God how I wanted to smack that damn smile of her face.

'Eddie…why didn't you tell me that Isabella is staying _here_?' she asked in a too sweet voice. Ok now I was pissed. Everyone knew that I never liked anyone calling me Isabella since my mother died.

'First, my name is Edward, not _Eddie_. Second, her name is Bella. Third, I know you don't like her, why would I tell you in the first place?' he asked in an annoyed tone. I was grateful that he stood up for me.

Jessica had the weirdest expression on her face and I was trying to not to laugh at her. She looked as if someone just smacked her with road kill. After giving him a weird look she got up and left. As soon as she left I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing and Edward looked at me quizzically as if I was crazy.

'What?'

'…Jessica…face…funny…!' I barley managed t get out before he started laughing as well. Then we started to wrestle on my bed. Then all of a sudden he had me pinned the same way as before.

'Edward?' I asked as he looked into my eyes, 'Do you remember the first kiss we had?'

I watched him as he made a thoughtful expression and the saw playfulness in his eyes, 'Yes. We were 13 and we were hiking. I showed you the meadow and we were wrestling like we are now and I had you pinned. Then I asked you if you have ever been kissed and you shook your head, so I just kissed you.' I felt a smile on my face. That was one of my best memories.

'Edward?' I whispered.

He leaned down with me still pinned under him and put his mouth close to my ear. 'Yes?' he whispered in my ear. I felt is warm breath on my neck and ear and it sent chills throughout my body.

'I-'

**A/N: OH YEAH!!! I got chapter 2 up! YAY! I might have chapter 3 up tomorrow. What will Bella say? Will she finally tell Edward that she loves him? Tune in next time.**

**Thanx**

**Topaz Lover**


	3. Chapter Three: Conflicts

A/N: Ok. Here is chapter 3. This is going to be the longest chapter I have written yet! Well here comes the fun! What happens when Jessica goes to far…?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Three: Conflict

'I-' 

'EDWARD!!!!' someone yelled from downstairs.

'WHAT?!' he yelled back facing the door again.

'It's time for dinner! Bring Bella. It's her favorite!' called Esme.

'You were saying Bella?' he questioned, bringing his attention back to me.

'Never mind…I forgot.' I lied and to my surprise he didn't notice. We both knew that I couldn't lie even it my life depended on it.

Without a word he got off of me and help me make sure that I didn't lose my balance. We went out of my room and made our way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I surprised myself when I didn't fall. It must have showed because when we sat down in the kitchen Jasper spoke. 'You look shocked Bella?' he stated in a questionable tone.

'I didn't fall.' I said happily. Everyone started chuckling besides Jessica who started walking next to Edward.

Everyone started to sit down, but I couldn't help, but notice that only Alice, Jessica, Edward, and I were the only ones eating. 'Are guys not hungry?' I asked all of them.

Emmett smiled and I felt like I was missing something. Jasper saw him and gave him a glare and Emmett straightened up. 'We ate earlier, dear.' Esme said giving me a warm, motherly smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

And with that everyone sat at the table. Esme was sitting at the end of the table and the other end was Carlisle's place, but he was still at the hospital. Rosalie sat at the first chair with Emmett sitting across from her. Then Jasper was sitting next to Rosalie with Alice across from him. I sat next to Alice with Edward sitting across from me, and Jessica was sitting next to Edward trying to get as close to him as possible.

We said grace and started to eat. I slipped my shoes off and started swinging my legs. I started to eat my meatball when I swung my leg a little to far and brushed my toes lightly on Edward's inner thigh. He jumped as did I and started to choke on his food. I instantly put my leg back down and put my hand over my mouth as I gasped. 'I'm so sorry!' I said shocked.

Everyone looked at us in confusion and I blushed. Emmett must have realized what happened and he started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Edward grabbed his water in a rush and chugged it down. 'I'm really sorry, Edward! Are you ok?' I asked looking horror struck at him. Jessica was patting his back and shooting me death glares. She must have known what happened.

'I'm fine, Bella. Its ok.' He tried to sooth me in while taking in gasps of breath.

'Are you sure?' I asked in a concerned tone.

'Yeah everything is ok.' He gave me a smile and I blushed.

'What's going on?' asked a _very _curious Alice. Emmett whispered to Alice and her eyes widened and started to giggle and then whispered to Esme. Esme stifled a giggle and then passed on the secret around the table to Rosalie who just rolled her I eyes.

'I'm really sorry Edward. I didn't mean to!' I paused, 'I didn't _hurt _you, did I?' I asked barley even a whisper. As I said this I blushed and looked down at my hands that were gripping the side of my chair and brought them to up to lay on my lap.

'No, I'm fine Bella. Don't worry, I know that you didn't mean to.' He gave me that beautiful crooked smile that he only gave me and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that I was forgiven and that I hadn't hurt him.

We finished dinner and started conversation about school. Every time that I looked at Edward, he was looking at me and I would blush. He would give me a reassuring smile and then I would turn my attention back to the conversation.

'So, Bella? What's been going on with you at school.' Esme asked me with curiosity.

'Uhhhh…Mike and I had a date but I canceled.' I said as if it were nothing.

'Well he better not hurt you, Bella, or I will have to be the living sh-' Edward threatened, but Esme interrupted, 'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You better not use that language in my house!' she sounded angered, shocked, and appalled.

'I don't see what Mike sees in her anyway.' Jessica mumbled facing the opposite of Edward, filing her nails, 'I mean she's not even pretty. I don't see what anyone would see in her anyway.' Ouch. That hurt. Everyone knew that ever since the 4th grade that I have been self-conscious with my looks. Some boys were making fun of me because of how I looked and Edward beat them up. I knew that Edward would never hurt Jessica.

'OWWW!!!!' Jessica yelled as she fell out of her chair. In one swift movement, I had punched Jessica in the face with so much force that she fell out of her chair. Everyone looked at me in shock except Jasper as if he knew what I was feeling.

Tears had built up in my eyes from anger and I quickly made my way out of the room with Edward coming after me. 'Bella! Wait!' he called but I made my way to the top of the stairs and grabbed my bag through blurry eyes from the tears that were flowing freely from my eyes now.

Edward had made it to my doorway and grabbed me by the arm. I closed my eyes expecting him to start yelling at me and tell me to get out of his house. Instead I felt two strong firm arms wrap around me and hold me close.

'Are you alright Bella?' Edward asked. Ok. Now I was totally confused. Why wasn't he upset?

'Why aren't you upset?' I questioned once I calmed down.

'I told you that I agreed with you about Jessica and I was just waiting for the right moment to breakup with her. You just made things better for me.' He chuckled.

'So you weren't just saying that to make me feel better?' I asked in disbelief.

'No, I was just telling you the truth and it seemed to make you feel better.' He tightened his grip around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close. Then I remembered what happened earlier tonight.

'Are you sure that you are fine? From earlier I mean.'

He started to chuckle, 'Oh Bella. Always caring about nothing.' He said under his breath so low I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear or not.

'Yes, I'm fine. Why did you come up here to grab your bag?'

'I thought that you really loved her and would want me to leave after what I did to her.' I said wincing at love, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

'Oh Bells.' He breathed but a little louder than last time.

I liked how he gave me a nickname. It fit me to. I loved music and 'Bells' was just perfect. Then to my great embarrassment, I yawned and almost started to fall asleep. Almost.

'Go get ready for bed and go to sleep.' He said as he guided me to my bedroom with me still in his arms. I nodded and he left and shut the door on his way out. I carried my bag to the closet and got out everything out that I needed for a shower.

After my shower I put on a tight, black spaghetti-strap top that showed some of my flat stomach, and most of my back. Then I had on a pair of matching tight black short shorts. They were very comfy considering how much they showed.

I couldn't sleep anymore so I put in one of my CDs in the CD/alarm clock that was lying on the nightstand next to my bed.

It was a little after twilight when I heard a soft knock at my door. I was sitting cross-legged on the bed thinking about how much damage I had given to Jessica. 'Are you still awake, Bella?' Edward whispered load enough for me to hear through the door.

'Yeah, come in.' I called softly.

He opened the door and peeked in to make sure I was decent and made his way over to my bed. I noticed that all he had on was an old white T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. He sat down across from me. We were sitting in identical positions.

'I couldn't sleep.' He said.

'Me, neither. What have you been doing?' I asked trying to start a conversation.

'I was taking to Jessica over the phone,' he replied

'And…' I urged him on. I wanted to know if they were still going out.

'She gave me a choice to pick between her or you and I think that you can figure the rest out for yourself.'

My heart sank. He chose her. I knew that I was never good enough for him, but I still hoped. I got up fighting back tears and started to pack my things. Edward came up behind me and grabbed my arm to spin me around to face him.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked with confusion in his voice.

'I'm leaving. Like you said. You chose her. I can understand.' I said letting a single tear escape and slide gently down my cheek.

'Bella, no. You have it all wrong. I chose you, not her. How could you ever think that?!' He sounded appalled.

'I'm sorry. I just thought that you loved her.' I started crying and he held me so close that our bodies were pressed together. I held on to him as if my life depended on it, but I made sure that it wasn't so tight that I would choke him. Once I calmed down he whipped away all of my tears with his thumbs and tilted my head up to look into his beautiful green eyes.

'Edward, there is something I have to tell you.' I said in a shaky voice. 'Edward, I-'

A/N: YAY!!!! Bella kicked some ass!!!! What will Bella say? Will she tell Edward how she really feels? Next chapter soon!

YAY

Topaz Lover


	4. Chapter Four: Answers

A/N: I have been getting some e-mails telling me that this story sounds a lot like Love? Or Friendship? I would like to apologize because I didn't realize it until someone told me. I asked TwilightStar9879 is they would like me to delete it or not so the fate of this story is in their hands.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Four: Answers

'Edward there is something I have to tell you,' I said in a shaky voice, 'Edward I-' 

Before I could say anything his warm, soft lips were on mine. At first I didn't know what was going on, but just a soon as I returned the kiss with as much force as I could and he didn't hold back either. This felt so right.

My arms snaked around his neck, my hands playing in his beautiful, bronze hair. His hand was dangerously on my lower back and the other playing in my now messy hair, pushing me closer if that was even possible. He brushed his tongue on my bottom lip and I decided to tease him by gently biting his bottom lip. To my surprise he groaned and decided that he had, had enough teasing so I gave him access to my mouth.

Our tongues played with each other and roamed around in each other's mouths. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine and we just looked into each other's eyes. He was giving me his crooked smile and I was probably grinning like a complete idiot.

'I love you, Bella.' He whispered. My eyes widened and I couldn't help, but blush. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered, 'I love you too, Edward.'

He smiled even wider and I couldn't help but smile with him. Then all of a sudden he picked me up bridal style and gently laid me on my bed. He was about to back away but I grabbed the end of his shirt to stop him.

'Wait! Don't go. Would you stay with me tonight?' I asked and blushed realizing what I had just asked. He realized and smirked at me. Then he swiftly made his away around to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. When he got under the covers he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I felt something on the back of my head. His lips?

I wanted to turn around, but I was too tired to move. Then I remembered what I was wearing and then I instantly heated up. Edward noticed my body temperature change, 'What's wrong? Do you want me to leave?' he asked confused. He made a move to leave I turned over to look at him and grabbed his arm to stay at my waist, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

'No. I'm glad you're hear,' I could feel him smile and I smiled to, 'I just realized what I'm wearing.' I admitted and blushed a dark shade of red.

'Oh you mean the tight sexy top and short shorts?' he questioned in a seductive voice. He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head. 'Go to sleep, Bella.'

'I love you, Edward.' I whispered hoping like hell that this wasn't a dream.

'I love you, Isabella.' He whispered back and with that I went in to a peaceful sleep where he lurks in my dreams as well.

A/N: There ya'll go. Edward and Bella love each other what happens next? Will Edward be changed like the rest of his family? R&R! Sorry that its so short!

Thanx

Topaz Lover


	5. Chapter Five: Complications

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated but I had some boy trouble and I got in trouble at school for beating the crap out of him (signs). Well hear is chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Five: Complications

'_I love you, Edward.' I said, hoping like hell this wasn't a dream._

'_I love you Isabella.' He whispered back and with that I went into a peaceful sleep where he lurks in my dreams as well._

I woke up to a huge surprise. My body was snuggled tightly onto Edward, and Edward had his arms wrapped around me tightly with his head lying on the top of my head.

I didn't want to wake him so I stayed where I was enjoying this. I wished that we could be lying here forever. Without any worries, but a few minutes later I felt Edward come into consciousness.

'Good morning.' I whispered snuggling closer to him if that was even possible. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead. 'Good morning to you to beautiful.' He whispered as his lips softly brushed my head.

We just stayed like that for a while until I realized that we had school. We woke up early, which was surprising because Alice usually would have to beat the crap out of me with a pillow before I would even budge.

Just then Alice walked into the room, 'Bella its time for sc-' she stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyed, and her mouth in the shape of an O. 'Well its about time!!!' she wailed.

Edward just smiled and buried his head in my hair making his way down to my neck and softly planting butterfly kisses. I shivered at his touch.

'Edward, leave Bella alone now so we can get ready for school.' Alice had a look of eagerness in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Edward gripped me tighter than before and shook his head no like a seven year old that refused to take a bath after playing in the mud. I giggled and Alice just rolled her eyes.

I turned and looked at Edward giving him a kiss, which he didn't expect because his eyes were still closed. His head staggered back a little, but then quickly regained posture and he returned the favor. I pulled away and saw a look of disappointment in his eyes that we didn't continue the kiss any further. I giggled again and before I could say anything else Alice was already pulling me out of the room.

Instead of arguing with her like I would normally do, I was to busy thinking about Edward. 'Bella?' Alice was looking at me like I had gone mental.

'Hmm?' I asked not know what she might have been saying to me.

'Why aren't you fighting with me about me doing your make up?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Uhhhh…I don't know.' I lied and she knew I was too.

'Does it have to do with me brother?' she was enjoying this too much.

I knew that she already knew so why was the point in lying to her? 'Yeah…do you think he'll like it? I mean if you would?' I was looking down, fidgeting with the hem of my pajama top, and probably as red as a tomato.

She looked appalled and I just stared at her dumbstruck, 'What?' I said looking up at her.

'Okay one, Edward already loves you, two, he thinks that you're beautiful no matter what, and three, you know that I'm always up for giving a makeover.' She stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded once trying to stop smiling at what Alice had said about Edward. She started doing my makeup a little slower than her normal pace and then I realized that she probably wants to make this perfect so Edward will like it.

About twenty minutes later Alice leaves the bathroom and comes back with clothes in her hands that I already know that aren't mine. 'Alice? What are those?' I spoke with caution as I pointed to the articles of clothing that she held in her hands.

'This is your outfit for today.' She said smiling and handing me the outfit. I took it, trusting her judgment that Edward would like how I turned out. She quietly left the room and quickly brushed my teeth then get changed.

I put on the sapphire blue tank top that hugged my figure tightly, showing curves I never knew I had, and a little if my flat stomach. It showed a little too much of my chest, but I was in too much of a rush, know that if I argued for another outfit we would be late. Then I slipped on the very short shorts that fit perfectly and were a pure white. I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice sitting on her bed. She looked up from her magazine and stared at me with wide eyes.

'What? Is it that bad?' I asked with sadness in my voice. I knew that I could never pull this off. I must look like a complete fool.

To my surprise she said, 'Bella I don't think that Edward will be able to resist you.' I blushed deep crimson and Alice was still staring at me until we heard a knock at the door.

'Are you done? It almost time for school!' Esme called and I started to panic.

'Bella, why are you panicking?' Alice whispered in a worried tone.

'What if he doesn't like how I look?' I was really panicking now.

'Oh Bella, trust me he is not gonna want to keep his eyes off of you.' She stated as she fixed my hair into a messy bun.

She handed me some flip-flops and then I realized something. 'Alice what's with all of the summer clothes?'

'It's sunny out today.'

'Oh,' was all I was able to respond before she pushed me to the door. I opened it and walked to Edward's room.

I walked in his room and saw him walking out of the bathroom. My jaw dropped when he came out. He had on baggy blue jeans that were probably being held up by his brown belt and still didn't have his shirt on yet. He had a six-pack and it took all my will power not to just jump him right then and there. He had a towel around his neck, which told me that he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still a little damp, but it looked normal. Still messy but still making him look gorgeous. He had his toothbrush in his mouth and brushing his perfect teeth.

He noticed me in the doorway and we were just staring at each other. I finally decided to break the trance and walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went back to brushing his teeth, but never taking his eyes off of me.

He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. He turned and grabbed a silky black, long sleeved, button up shirt. He slipped it on but I came up to him helping him button it up. I left a few buttons undone so it showed some of his muscular chest.

He wrapped his arms around me waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'You look beautiful, Bella.' He breathed making me lose any train of thought.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips on his. I could feel him smile against my lips and I smiled back. Before we could deepen this kiss, someone cleared their throat loudly. I broke the kiss and turned my head, with Edward's arms still around me, to find Alice jiggling some keys.

'Come on you two lovebirds. We're going to be late for school.' Alice whined.

I rolled my eyes at her and Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. We made our way downstairs, with Edward's hand around my waist the whole time. It's a good thing to because I stumbled on the last step. Alice giggled and Edward was trying to stifle his chuckle. I _tried_ to glare at him, but he gave me an apologetic look and gave me a kiss. I smiled at him to let him know that he was forgiven.

We all grabbed or backpacks out of the hallway closet near the front door and yelled goodbye to everyone. As we walked to Edward's shinny Volvo I noticed that no one else was with us.

'Where is everyone else?' I asked.

Edward looked surprised and panicked for a brief moment, but quickly regained his posture and smiled down at me with his arm still around me waist.

'Their all camping with Carlisle for about a week.' As he said this I looked at Alice and I saw a little sadness and pain in her eyes. I was shocked at her expression, but then remembered that Jasper was going to stay with Carlisle and the rest. I gave her an understanding look and Edward looked at us both confused.

'Jasper' I stated and then realization came into Edward's features. He too gave Alice a sympathetic look and we approached the Volvo. Edward drove with me in the front seat holding his hand and Alice sat in the back looking deep in thought. I instantly knew that she was thinking about Jasper.

At that moment I had an idea that I knew I was going to instantly regret, but I had to be strong for Alice in her time of need.

'Um…Alice?' I asked hesitating for a moment making sure I would be able to do this.

'Yes, Bella?' she signed, clearly dazed, probably thinking about Jasper.

'Um…' I glanced over at Edward to see him eyeing me out of the corner of his eye, 'I was wondering…'

'Yes?' she urged me on. I gulped and quickly said what would make her day.

'Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothemallwithmeafterschool,andtrytogetEdwardtocomealong!' I said in one breath knowing that they probably didn't hear me.

'What?' Alice asked completely confused.

I signed and looked down in my lap, 'I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me after school, and try to get Edward to come along.' I whispered.

Alice gave a high pitched, but happy squeal and Edward swerved the car a little after whipping his head in my direction. Probably from hearing his name. He gained back control of the car and pulled into the school parking lot.

'But…' I warned Alice, 'Edward has to go if I'm going to go.' I stated.

Alice had worry in her eyes and I looked at Edward who was looking at me horror struck and with pleading eyes. I mouthed 'please' and his expression softened and he signed in defeat.

'Fine, I'll go…' he turned to me and gave me a mischievous grin, '_If_ I get to take Bella out on a date.' His eyes looked pleading and had a hint of fear. Fear of what? Was it what my answer might be?

I smiled and him and the fear was lost from his eyes and replaced with excitement. He gave me his crooked grin. 'Of course,' I whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss. When we broke apart I looked back at Alice and saw her jumping up and down excitingly.

We finally arrived at the school, and we all entered our first period class. I was glad that I had first period with Alice. We took our seats and I started about Edward. Where was he planning on taking me on our date? What the hell was I going to do with Alice at the mall?! That one scared me more than it would anyone else who didn't know Alice.

Alice looked completely bored, but I just keep thinking about Edward. The day was passing so fast that I hadn't realized that the fifth bell had rung. Edward was outside my classroom waiting for me like he's done all day. We walked into the cafeteria to be greeted by Alice. We all got into the lunch line and Edward paid for my lunch, and when I protested he just put his finger to my lips and smiled at me.

We walked over to our table and began to talk about our day so far when the bitch, Jessica, herself came up to us.

She glared at me and then looked at Edward with a look of hurt. "Is it true Edward?" she asked in a too innocent voice that just made me sick.

"Is what true?" Edward asked amused and I couldn't help smile a little.

"That you're dating that whore that you call a girlfriend!" Jessica yelled at him while pointing her finger at me. I was seriously pissed now, and Edward looked as if he could kill. "I heard that you and her had a real fun time last night with that bitch!"

I have had enough. I threw down the apple that I had been eating and jumped on the table. I jumped off the table leaping at Jessica. I pinned her to the ground so I was straddling her and just started throwing punches. I didn't care how much damage I was doing to her, and I didn't care how much trouble I would get into. I could smell a rusty and salty smell and I knew that she was bleeding. I finally stopped when I felt Edward's arms lift me up off of her.

He set me down and looked me over to make sure that I wasn't hurt. I only had a few bruises, but other than that I was fine. By the time Edward got done looking me over Jessica had gotten up. Edward gave her a look as if looks could kill.

"If you ever talk to me or Bella like that again, or ever talk that way about Bella again it will be me doing that to you do understand?!" Edward threatened and there was truth in every word that he spoke. Jessica looked scared and that's when I realized what damage I had done to her. She had a black eye, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and bruises all over her face, and a few scratches where I clawed at her.

"So it is true!" she yelled. She is so clueless. I looked at her with an evil smile and turned toward Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him smile under the kiss and I smiled to. I brushed my tongue on Edward's lower lip and he more than willingly let me in. Our tongues danced together and I had my hands tangled in his hair. He had one of his hands around my waist, on my back, while the other was in my hair, pressing me closer to him. I had completely forgotten that we were in the cafeteria. We broke apart when we heard people whistle, whoop, and I even heard some people say "finally!". I blushed but then realized that Jessica was still there. I turned my attention to Jessica and it took all I had to not laugh at her expression. She looked like she had just seen aliens dancing at a local disco dance! Ha!

"By the way Jessica, we were so over last night. So don't act so surprised." Edward stated and gave me a loving kiss. Jessica looked pissed and then stormed off out of the cafeteria.

"I love you, Bella," Edward breathed. I smiled and relied,

"I love you, Edward."

A/N: Sorry that it took me FOREVER!!! But I finally have the fifth chapter out! YAY! I hope you all like it! Check out my other stories I Want You To Need Me, Topaz Heartz, and Find Me. Please R&R!

**Thanx,**

**Topaz Lover**


End file.
